1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and electrical connection structure using the connector and, in particular, to a connector and electrical connection structure for an electronic apparatus requires an airtight, thin and compact structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a growing demand for greater reduction in the size of electronic apparatus equipped with a hard disc drive (HDD), such as for use in laptop or notebook computers.
Generally, the casing of the hard disc drive contains a hard disc and its spindle motor as well as a read/write head and its associated drive mechanism. Due to the downsizing of hard disc drive, the casing is located in the proximity of a drive circuit board for driving the motor and head. The motor and head in the casing are electrically connected to the drive circuit board outside the casing by means of a connector projecting from an upper or lower portion of the casing.
Not only must the interior of the casing of the hard disc drive be initially free of fine dust particles (i.e., define a "clean room zone") but must remain so in order to permit proper functioning of the hard disc. In the present structure including the connector externally projected from the clean room zone of the hard disc drive, sealing cannot be achieved at the projection site of the connector. It is, thus, not possible to maintain the clean room zone airtight.
Moreover, the connector projected from the casing prevents the reduction of the height of the hard disc drive.
In view of the foregoing it is believed advantageous to provide a connector for use with a hard disc drive or any other apparatus in which the interior of the casing of the apparatus must be sealed to maintain an airtight state. It is also object of the present invention to provide an electric connection structure using the connector which can lower its height despite the presence of the connector.